Pneumatic devices are used in a wide variety of commercial and industrial settings. Because of their varied use, pneumatic devices often operate in situations where their operations are critical for safety and/or system operation reasons. Common pneumatic devices include wrenches, lifts, and positioners.
Pneumatic positioners may be used in a wide variety of devices, including pneumatic valves, air flow devices, and the like. During operation, unsafe operating conditions may arise, such as temperature or pressure exceeding safe operating limits. In such instances, it may be desirable to shut down the positioner, which typically includes transitioning the pneumatic positioner into a safe state and removing power from the electronic components. Transitioning the pneumatic position to a safe state may, for example, be accomplished by venting it to the atmosphere when an unsafe operating condition is detected.